Death Is always There, But We Have No Need To Fear
by SerenaYoru
Summary: The eulogy of Jamie Bennett, who died peacefully in his sleep. Is both Rise of the Guardians and Guardians of Childhood universe. K , for safety only.


Death Is Always There, But We Have No Need For Fear,

Today, at 97, James William Bennett  
>Has left this life.<br>He is survived by his wife, Pippa Bennett,  
>His four children,<br>Twelve grandchildren,  
>Twenty-eight great-grandchildren,<br>Two great-great-grandchildren,  
>Who were the apples of his eyes in his old age.<br>And his sister.

He was a believer,  
>Never-wavering,<br>Though not in the normal sense.  
>Not in the Trinity,<br>Or other such religion.

He believed in the Guardians,  
>The Golden Age,<br>In Mother Nature,  
>The Tsar,<br>The Fallen General,  
>In childhood, itself.<p>

In magic he saw in everything,  
>And he taught it to us,<br>A final gift,  
>A permanent legacy.<p>

In the Guardians,  
>He believed in,<br>Ombric Shalazar, Last Wizard of Atlantis, Guardian of Knowledge,  
>Katherine Shalazar, Mother Goose, Guardian of Creativity,<br>Nightlight, Katherine's husband, the Tsar's Protector, Guardian of Courage,  
>E. Aster Bunnymund, The Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope,<br>Toothiana, The Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories,  
>Sanderson Mansnoozie, The Sandman, Guardian of Dreams,<br>Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus, Guardian of Wonder,  
>Jackson Overland Frost, The Spirit of Winter, Namesake of his great-great-grandson, Guardian of Fun.<p>

The Tsar,  
>He believed in,<br>Tsar Lunanoff XII,  
>The Man in the Moon,<br>The Leader of the Guardians,  
>And Guardian of Wishes.<p>

Mother Nature,  
>Was to him,<br>Emily Jane Pitchner,  
>A Guardian,<br>In her own right  
>Of Balance.<p>

The Fallen General,  
>Kosmotis Pitchner,<br>Father of Emily Jane,  
>Hero of the Golden Age,<br>Who became Pitch Black,  
>The Boogeyman,<br>When Fearlings,  
>Fear itself, in a shadow form,<br>Tricked him,  
>Using a fathers love,<br>And wish to protect,  
>To darken his soul,<br>And make him their weapon and leader.  
>(It's not his fault,<br>He heard his child,  
>Whom he believed dead,<br>Call.  
>That is why<br>He opened the door.).  
>His own center is Fear,<br>Fear for a child,  
>Fear of danger,<br>Fear that protects us,  
>As Kosmotis.<br>Not as Pitch.

Jamie Bennett believed,  
>In the Golden Age.<br>An age of  
>Wonder,<br>Hope,  
>Imagination,<br>Dreams,  
>Fun,<br>Memories,  
>Courage,<br>Knowledge.  
>But was sorely lacking in<br>Balance,  
>Fear, (The good kind.).<br>So it fell,  
>Destroyed,<br>By the Darkened General,  
>It's hero.<br>But it still lives,  
>For the dream of it lives.<br>Within the Guardians,  
>The Tsar,<br>Mother Nature,  
>Pitch.<p>

Jamie Bennett,  
>Taught us about Centers,<br>How we each had one,  
>How each one was powerful,<br>How those he believed in each had one.

And right now,  
>I know,<br>He isn't here anymore,  
>He is in the Golden Age,<br>It's dream,  
>He ages backwards,<br>Eight again,  
>Running,<br>Under a winter moon,  
>(He always loved the Moon,<br>but to him,  
>it was the Moon Clipper.<br>A spaceship, for the Tsar, and his parents,  
>Long lost,<br>But remembered.).  
>Away from this age,<br>Where Pitch exists,  
>Where Mother Nature is an orphan,<br>Where the Guardians lose believers,  
>Where the Man in the Moon is a Tsar<br>Without a kingdom.  
>To one with<br>Kosmotis freed,  
>Emily Jane un-orphaned,<br>The Guardians believed in,  
>Always.<br>To the Golden Age,  
>Reborn.<p>

Wait up for us Jamie!  
>We'll be there soon.<br>Thank you for showing us  
>That Death is nothing to fear,<br>Merely a passage,  
>On.<br>Always there,  
>But enjoy the road,<br>After all, we have,  
>Wonder to seek,<br>Imaginations to run wild,  
>Courage to show,<br>Knowledge to gain,  
>Fun to have,<br>Memories to make,  
>Dreams to fulfill,<br>Hope to share,  
>Wishes to make,<br>Balance to keep,  
>And Fear to conquer and to be guided by.<p>

Sleep well Jamie.

**Edit: Forgot this by mistake originally, so here it is,**

**Disclaimer, I am fourteen year old girl, so there is no way in heaven or on earth I am William Joyce or that I own DreamWorks and subsequently Rise of the Guardians. I am now sad. **


End file.
